Changelog (Elona+)/1.00 - 1.09
1.09 and additions * Lost kitty subquest will give a small amount of luck attribute experience or potential at random in addition to karma gain. * Increased chance of pets gaining attribute potential when training in towns. * Pets will have small increase in attribute potential when training in the doujou. * Changed the potential gain from potion of potential. Potential gain used to decrease with potential, but the potential gain is now a fixed value. * PCC (sprite for walking) is now a separate file so that it's easier to change and displays at actual size. Existing PCCs can be shrunk by selecting Reduced under Screen & Sound. * Added new NPCs. * Added new evolutions. * Changed some sprites. * coffin of necromancy can no longer be used on the world map. When returned to its coffins, a coffin of necromancy is generated at that location. The monster contained within the coffin is displayed in brackets. * Added an option to display only damage on sandbagged monsters under Damage show. * Evade is now lower when receiving damage from an enemy that is not the NPC currently targeted. * The effect of Stealth that was multiplied by 10 times in the previous version appears to be too high, so it has been reduced to 3 times. The first attack on a hostile NPC that is not in combat has an increased critical rate. If the attack is a critical, Stealth experience is awarded. You may want to use this feature when roleplaying an assassin. * Items marked as important can no longer be selected for use in item fusion. * The servants that the small castle starts out with will appear only if you currently have no servants employed. If you have at least 1 servant, no servants will be provided and existing servants will be moved to the new location. * Added Fire a volley special action. Pets who are able to do a ranged attack within 1 turn will all execute a ranged attack. These ranged attacks will not proc some types of elemental damage, nor invoke some equipment attributes, nor apply the effect of some special ammos. * Buffed astral light pen. It can now be used on NPCs in towns like citizens on top of uniques. You can now recruit Moyer and bards who were previously unrecruitable. The NPC copy that you recruited will also have the same impress as the original. * Looking at pets' character sheets at the informer was too expensive, so it is now 1,000 gp. * Fixed the rarity in card information. * Added magic and nether resistance gain to the corpses of some monsters. There weren't any monsters that seemed appropriate, so no corpses will give sound resistance. * Added critical rate increase, and lowered chance to receive critical hits for Obstinate AP awakening feat. * Made slight cosmetic changes to bandit encounter events. * Portrait for pets can now be separately changed. For details, please look at the diagram in the graphic folder. (Not the user/graphic folder). * The effect of chaos when imbued with Attribute special action will no longer wear off because it was too hard to use. * Adjusted chance that special actions learned with AP or gained with evolution will be used. * Changed the attributes that putitoro and puff puff bread affect. * Some races will now kick when using Martial Arts. This is only a flavour text change, so kicks are no different from punches. Have fun with your tonfa kicks. * Chain-casting spells was too weak, so the power was adjusted. ** NB: Exile's trait. Fixes * Fixed the conditions for changing damage bonus, accuracy bonus, DV, and PV with flying scrolls. * Fixed pets without Traveling skill gaining skill experience from traveling. * Fixed stray cat and acid slime not being able to evolve because of an error in the code. * Fixed bug where mana crystals were not used up in Necromancy recipe. Fixed coffins not changing their weight after returning them to their coffin. * Fixed the spawn rate for a certain spring onion because it was too high. If you have too many of them, please eat some. * Fixed ration (cargo) and marimo (cargo) not having location multipliers. 1.08 and additions * Added new NPCs. * Added new evolutions. * Changed some sprites. * Holy Veil, Holy Light, and Vanquish Hex can now be aimed at an adjacent tile. Holy Light and Vanquish Hex will no longer give Holy Veil. * Chance of gathering materials is now always 10% or greater. * When gene engineering, CNPCs will no longer impart body parts, skills, attributes, and levels to the NPC they are fused with. Other NPCs can still be fused to CNPCs. * Effect of statue of Itzpalt changed from Meteor to Attribution Shield for the player and all pets within range of sight. Spell power is fixed. * Fixed potions having a 10% chance of missing the tile they are aimed at no matter how high Throwing skill is. If you have enough Throwing, you will never miss. It also applies to enemies... * It wasn't fair that the little girl was a warrior while the dog, cat, and bear were classless, so they are now predator. silver wolf and twintail are now priest. * PV and DV of NPCs no longer increase with their level. Higher level NPCs will generate with higher Evasion and equipment skill levels, so they will still have greater evade and damage reduction. * Cursed or doomed forbidden meat will change the user to bisexual or sexless. Eating another forbidden meat or wishing for "sex change" will remedy this. The way other characters will refer to this person and the sprite are too complicated to change, so all that will change is the sex displayed. * AP will now be awarded for killing an enemy far stronger than you. But amount awarded is less than if you had killed an enemy somewhat stronger than you. * An NPC's phobia of puff puff bread has worsened. * Cost of enrolling a pet in the doujou has been reduced to 10,000 gp. * Suicide fails when wet. Made a certain sub quest unaffected by weather. * Targets of explosive ammos and BakuretuKen will now explode when they die to a normal attack. * "attack bonus" description has been changed to "hit bonus" to make it clearer. * Changing equipment weight with flying scrolls now affects equipment stats depending on its weight. Making it heavier will increase PV and damage bonus, but reduce DV and hit bonus. Making it lighter will decrease PV and damage bonus, but increase DV and hit bonus. Either way, there is a cap on the effects. * Changed the calculation for strength of equipment attributes. There is a 20% chance that the equipment attribute will be increased. (It's 100% if you have Ehekatl's feat.) * Added a special action that will change element of martial arts. The effect stacks, but it costs stamina. * Monsters will now be summoned when casting spells while dimmed or confused only for the player. * NPCs in town with cursed equipment will no longer teleport at random. The equipment attribute that gives random teleport still works. * Damage display can be turned on and off under detailed settings. When on, only damage done to hostile enemies will be displayed. * The effect of Stealth skill was insignificant, so it has been multiplied by 10. * Unique NPCs will no longer breed on ranches. * The special action for each of the 3 equipment types can now be targeted at an adjacent tile. It will not work if the target does not have the appropriate armour equipped, of course. * Effect of Lulwy's Trick is now 20% of current speed + 150. It's spectacular when used in conjunction with Speed and Boost. * Coffins that summon monsters can be crafted with item fusion. The type of undead depends on the value of the heart used, and its level depends on Alchemy and Anatomy. Upper limit is 1.5 times the deepest dungeon cleared. They can be returned to their coffin by interacting with them. * Buffed starting skills for gunner and predator classes. Fixes * Fixed the reduction in damage done during Atrophy. Damage done during Atrophy is now 25%. * Fixed the bugged brainwash removal by Magic Kiss. * The evolution for little girl added in the previous version would use magic. That was a bug, and it's fixed. * Fixed pets enrolled in the doujou getting irritated or unleashed when a leash is used on them. * Fixed your home moving back to its original location after a diastrophism if it is the starting cave. Because of the trigger, however, it will only take effect after your next moving. * Fixed an artifact being carried by the wrong NPC. * Made slight changes to Traveling. 1.07 and additions * Fixed the delivery chest in Arcbelc added last version not working. * Changed the calculation for gaining AP. Whether AP is gained or not now depends on the initial values of the main attributes except speed. If the enemy is too strong, then no AP is gained. Amount gained depends on initial speed. If your character is too strong and cannot gain any AP, try using the void, doing Panic quests, or killing guards and Gwen. * Stayers can now be moved at the Maid house. * Added new evolutions. * Giving a small medal and a scroll of superior material to Garok will allow you to change the material of a material kit in your inventory. (To be precise it deletes an old material kit and generates a new one.) Inferior and superior materials have an equal chance of being selected. By the way, the material list for material kits and the actual list of materials are different in the code, so you may find material kits of the same material having different weight and colour. (This is a vanilla feature.) * If the player has the Gentle Face feat, it will also work for pets' attacks. * Up to 15 skills can now be tracked. Displaying the maximum number blocks your view by quite a bit, so use in moderation. * Sleep sharing will no longer occur for pets outside your range of sight. * Slightly nerfed metal bit flag's resistance. It was previously 10% of a random number from 0 to original damage. It is now fixed at 10% of original damage + 1. * Fixed some NPC sprites. * now shows up in the list of little sister rewards. * Fixed additional attacks with explosive ammos not targeting the right thing. * You now have to select which direction to use BakuretuKen in. It has been reverted to Martial Arts + grenade. * If you select to give battle directives while riding, you can now toggle your steed between defence and attack modes. command flag still works the same, so use whichever better suits your needs. * Call Familiar no longer uses a turn. Reduced SP cost. Fixed the bug that occurred when calling out a pet that was busy (e.g. eating) when you put it away. * Tentatively made damage value visible even when not using a sand bag. Might revert this change because it makes sand bags rather useless. * Cold damage and Death Word will be indiscriminately applied to the whole map (like meteor) when an eternal force weapon is used. Damage depends on Magic Device skill and Magic attribute. Eternal force weapons may only be used once. The weapons will no longer be eternal force after usage. There is still no activation animation. * The data for removed deeds and cleared Nefias remains on the world map, so random diastrophisms now have the same effect as the diastrophisms that occur when moving between North and South Tyris. Items on the world map (including placed shelters) and Nefias that have been entered but have yet to be cleared will also be removed, so be careful. Diastrophisms from Statue of Opatos are unaffected by the changes. * Changed a bit of code for how the items in shops are handled, so there may or may not be issues. Please back up your save file before using this version. As always, of course, but I'm saying this just in case. 1.06 and additions * When unzipping the file, the folder name will now have the version number. * Made a slight change to readme file name. Added a bit of information on transferring save files. * Changed the harvesting spots from which some materials can be harvested. * Changed the character sprites that were being stretched to the fixed versions. If the sprites are off or if there are artifacts let me know. * Placed guild reporters for all guilds in South Tyris, so it is now possible to receive and fulfill guild quotas there. They are in Melkawn, Valm, and Arcbelc. The delivery chest for mages guild should appear when the town refreshes... * Added coconut crab. Like the bomb fish and sandborer, it is unobtainable from fishing. It is worth more than any other fish when sacrificed to Ehekatl. * NB: Original changelog says sandporer. * Buffed speed upper. It will now also increase Speed by 1. It still recovers Speed potential, so it does not decrease the potential like hermes blood. * Slightly increased the chance of using special actions learned with AP. * token of friendship is now craftable via item fusion. * When talking to a pet who is a unique NPC, the "Let's Talk." option and impress level will now be displayed. * Reduced fighters guild quota by half. * Blankets with 0 charges left are now guaranteed to be destroyed when receiving damage of the appropriate element. (The chance of them getting destroyed was only 5% prior to this change.) * If Gwen (the Act II+ version) already exists, she will be removed and replaced when entering Yowyn. Gwen will now grow stronger depending on the number of times she dies. If you have the Gwen from previous versions as a pet, please put her somewhere safe just in case she also disappears during the reset. If you have time to kill, please back up your save file and test to see if Gwen pets will also disappear. * NPCs that spawn naturally in towns are now more likely to spawn. * BakuretuKen wasn't working well with things like additional attacks, so it has been changed from "melee + Martial Arts dependent grenade damage" to "slightly more powerful Martial Arts dependent grenade damage". Slightly increased SP cost. Usable even when a weapon is equipped. * Added an AP feat. AP feats are now displayed in green on the feats tab. * Added a magic reflect equipment attribute. Shield and back equipment only. It should not work on spells used between friendly characters. * Tweaked Big Daddy spawning level. * Fixed some items selling for more when unidentified. * Made some changes to items sold at the stalls during the Noyel holy festival and Ludus' rain festival. 1.05 and additions * I forgot to change the race of meshera NPCs last version, causing them to be raceless, so that has been fixed. * Fixed the error and crash that occurred when moving into a map with a certain NPC on it. * Made changes to NPCs located in the Deep-sea castle. * Relaxed the material requirements for crafting. As such, the following craftable items have their material requirements changed: ** disc ** wing ** charm ** talisman ** armored cloak ** pope robe ** scroll of minor teleportation ** rope (cargo) ** scroll of teleportation ** piano (cargo) ** barrel (cargo) ** rag doll (cargo) ** potion of healer ** potion of healer ** vindale cloak ** shoes ** robe ** light mail * Made more items craftable from materials. * Fixed some materials being unobtainable from harvesting. * Made salary chest, freezer, and heir trunk usable in the South Tyris Maid house. Door type can also be changed with a house board. Using a staircase will affect the sub quest, so staircases have been disabled. * Made some powerful feats purchasable with AP. More to come in the future. * Prevented the fences on the ranch from blocking line of sight. * Nerfed murder cockroach but made them split. * Fixed class-changed item not working correctly when used on pets. * Reduced skill potential increase during sleeping because it was a little too much. * When the player is brainwashed, he has a chance of taking off equipment depending on Charisma. Be careful that you don't let your guard down and find yourself stark naked all of a sudden. 1.04 and additions * There will now be an animation that plays when AP is earned. Pets now earn more AP than the player. * There may be more uses for AP in the future, so the cost of awakening has been reduced by about half (except for speed increase). * Changed prerequisite for learning Charge Attack from 150 Constitution to 120 Constitution. * Fixed BGM not playing in North Tyris town underground maps. * Added a few NPCs. * Fishing with machine lure will now give experience, albeit very rarely. * Changed door type in the ninja house and Melugas. Changed sprite for Melugas. It should change after the town is refreshed. * Added ball-type lightning spell. Lightning element is strong, so there is no spellbook for it. * When pets use Summon Monster spell or special action, it will now do nothing. * Added evolution patterns. There will eventually be at least 1 evolution for every race except god, metal, yith, and some other races. * Neutral spirit NPCs can now be made to leave by interacting with them. * There seems to be more players using DV now, so Punishment will now lower DV as well. Changed formula for the speed penalty. * Meshera race has been renamed as bacteria because the name was too specific and if the player picks it it clashes horribly with the story. Existing characters of this race will now display as "0" race, but they should still work the same. * Added an item to make unique NPCs into pets. 3 of the NPCs added in this update will drop it rarely, and it can also be wished for. However, there are a lot of restrictions and it's expensive to use. If it has any effect on quests, please let me know. If you recruit a god and leave them on the ranch, they will neither breed nor spawn servants. Too bad! * The number of seeds that the cute fairy spits out is now 1-3. * Prevented wishes in the log from getting sent to chat. * Breeders and shopkeepers will no longer get experience from traveling. * Change how staircase furniture works. If you place one at the edge of the map and try to use it, pressing enter will move you to another floor. Pressing the arrow keys and selecting the one pointing outside then pressing enter will take you outside, no matter which floor you are on. Use this if you find it troublesome to walk up all the way from the bottom floor of your house. * The levels of random dungeons is now slightly less extreme. * Changed and consolidated some material harvesting spots. The wait time for harvesting materials has been tentatively disabled. * Food that doesn't rot will no longer have an expiry time set. * When Cheer is used on the player, the effect of Contingency is decreased to 33% and 3 turns. * Fixed the bug where bird race NPCs had random parts added to them. * Changed Elemental Shield to Attribution Shield, and it now buffs fire, cold, lightning, nerve, mind, poison, sound, chaos, and darkness resistances. Effect depends on spell level and has no cap. Shortened the buff duration. 1.03 and additions * The health bar that is visible after auscultating pets is yellow if they are not hungry. * Revamped how BGM plays on every map. * Added quite a few new high-level monsters. * Added evolutions (albeit simple ones) for spirit-type monsters. * Fixed the bug where it was not possible to walk out of the house when standing on staircase furniture. * Increased damage done by Mani's gem stone of satellite shooter, and changed it from non-elemental to lightning element. * Changed the platinum-laying ability of the goose from random to a guaranteed event that doesn't reoccur until you sleep. (Works like Lay Hand). The counter is off by default, so you'll have to sleep once for it to make it happen the first time. * Prevented pets enrolled in the doujou and ranch monsters from gaining levels. The disabling of gene engineering on the doujou in the previous version has been reverted. * The error and crash that occurs while performing should be fixed for real this time. * Fixed beetle and kabuto being unable to evolve. * Clear Mind buff now affects Will, Perception, Evasion, Greater Evasion, and Martial Arts, and slight changes to the calculation has been made. * Prevented monsters that are level 50 or higher from appearing during ragnarok. * Fixed some precious equipment not glowing. * Probably fixed maidsann having a chance to spawn outside the Maid house. * Made salt solution, lightsabre, potion of cure mutation, rod of change creature, and music discs craftable from materials. * Item fusion: fixed magic ice being craftable from Pebbles for some reason. Added item requirements for all item fusions. 1.02 and additions * When an existing pet is selected with Call Familiar, it will now wait in town. * NPCs (including non-pets) who are at Friend or above can be handed token of friendship to increase their impress. Love potions will no longer increase impress after Friend is reached. * Added Dimensional Move, Healing Rain, Shadow Step, BakuretuKen, and Charge Attack as skills purchasable with AP for pets. Combat style (like distance maintained) can also be changed. * Door type on your deeds can be changed with the house board. The changes will be reflected when you reenter the map. * Added Gravity Ball special action and the enchantment that invokes it. The power depends on the user's and the target's attributes, the floor it is used on, and magic resistance. It won't do much damage on shallow floors, but it will do more on deeper dungeon floors. Damage is reduced by Feather buff. * Changed and added new items. Inner Mani's precious weapon has been changed to the Gravity Gun to complement the above change. * Added new NPCs. * Fixed being able to summon pets with Call Familiar in the arena. * Made slight modifications to the snowy terrain around Noyel to prevent pure white treasure map. * Disabled Gene Engineering at the Doujou. (This is the easiest solution to the problem.) * Made some materials harder to find on shallower dungeon floors. May have made it a little too hard. * Adjusted spawn rate of material gathering spots like the spring and mining spot. * Fixed the bug that occurred when NPCs have a little tail while using certain items. * The error and crash that occurs while performing should be fixed for good. * Fixed the bug where another heart generated in pairs. * Made the flavour text displayed when eating food while eating food off the ground is forbidden customizable. Please use the talk file as an example. 1.01 and additions * Rebalanced damage done by elemental and non-elemental spells. * Updated CNPC creation manual. * Rebalanced speed increases with AP. Made current AP cap at 3000. Tentatively added Insult and Crystal Spear as purchasable special actions for pets. * Added sleep event. May occur for pets who are Fellow and above. The event increases impress of that pet as well as... * If you're looking to change the background for the event, the file is bg_re16.bmp. * Made it possible to change the flavor text for the above events, when Insulted, when kissed (at high impress), when giving chocolate, when switching tamer's whip on/off. Use the talk sample as an example. Feel free to contribute default lines. * Rebalanced experience. Ideally, it should make you the same level as enemies that you are able to defeat. Made pet training cost depend only on their attributes. (The cap is 20,000, and can be reduced to 10,000 with Charisma.) Made quest difficulty depend on deepest dungeon cleared. * Rebalanced the amount of experience and materials gained when searching material spots. Experience is gained even when the search fails, so it's a good idea to search every spot if you have the required skill. * Changed the sprites of some monsters. * Made pets no longer eat off the floor in ranches and in shops. Food will also not rot in shops when you have a shopkeeper. * Fixed the bug where Big Daddies didn't drop little sisters when defeated with spells. Little sisters should not spawn when they are attacked by a monster's regular attack, but they may spawn if the Big Daddy dies to something other than a regular attack. * Fixed the bug where accuracy increased when heavy armor is equipped while riding. * Fixed the bug where pressing F3 gave an error. To be precise, made the card game demo not start. * Fixed the error that happens during performing. Chance of having a reward thrown at you is halved, and rewards no longer include junk items. 1.00 and additions * Riding skill was a Speed skill in 0.99 and versions prior to that, but it has been reverted to a Will skill. * Added content up to Act II ending. It is also no longer possible to go to South Tyris before clearing Act I. * Rebalanced and renamed a lot of things. Many NPCs and items are different from how they were in versions 0.99 and earlier. * Added new NPCs. * Added new items. Added a new deed that will allow you to move your house as it is. * Rebalanced trading again. * Added new special actions. * Added new evolutions. * Changed some item fusion recipes. * Added portraits. * Added some temporary features to the AP system. Only speed can be increased for now. Available in Ruoza from Act II onwards. Don't spend too much AP now, because the exchange rate may change and there may be feats that can be exchanged. * The level of randomly generated dungeons depends on the lowest dungeon floor cleared (not the lowest floor entered) and how far into the main quest you are. That means that the further in the main quest you go and the higher the difficulty of dungeons you clear, the higher the difficulty of the dungeons that are generated. * Cap for CNPC level is now 350. However, their actual level will only go up to 2 x deepest dungeon floor cleared. CNPCs will also be generated on the left of the player when possible. * After consulting with Noa, the Intention attribute was supposed to be Will (in English it displays as "Will"). Fixed it as such. If it says "Intention" somewhere, please tell me. * Made Big Daddies not drop little sisters if they are not defeated by the player or the player's allies. * Made god-race NPCs weaken when they are recruited by the player. * Buffed Elemental Scar and Nightmare by a lot. * After finishing the maid mansion sub quest, you can now enter the basement by talking to . * Containers like chests will no longer regenerate with alchemy. * Slightly increased the damage and PV bonus from using cursed flying scrolls. * Rebalanced vomiting damage during anorexia based on the amount of damage you can continuously do and the ease of carrying and making cursed alcohol. (Calculation is different for player, for pets, and for other NPCs.) Unique NPCs will have a 0.1% of recovering from anorexia when regeneration occurs. * Searching for materials is no longer auto turn to prevent bugs. * Made pets level Weight Lifting (when player is Burden or above), Stealth, Light, Medium, and Heavy Armor skills with the passage of turns. * Re-balanced a lot of things. * Fixed errors in the settings. * The domains in the card decks are kind of off, but the way they will be divided will be changed in the future so it will remain that way for now. Category:Elona+ Category:Development